Axonn und Brutaka "The darkness Force"
thumb|250pxthumb|left|250px Vorwort: I'''n dieser Geschichte, welche Zeitgleich mit "Eine neue Era" stattfindet, spielen die beiden Titanen des Orden von Mata Nui "Axonn und Brutaka" die Hauptrollen. In den Nebenrollen erscheint auch Turaga Dume und seine Vahki Garde und das Böse in Form der Makuta und deren Sondereinheit Deep Gore. Ausschnitte dieser Geschichte kommen auch in Teilen von "Eine neue Era" vor. In diesem Kapitel werden die Aktivitäten der Deep Gore Sondereinheit erzählt. Wie sie im Namen von Teridax und er Bruderschaft der Makuta ihren Teil zu einem schrecklichen Experiment beitragen, der für den Orden von Mata Nui das unwiederufliche Ende bedeuten könnte. '''Die Deep Gore Sondereinheit "The darkness Force"! "The darkness Force" "Deep Gore! Die Sondereinheit" 'I'n Destral stand Teridax vor seinem Tron und blickte in den Audienssaal dem Herzen seiner Festung. Ein klopfen an der Tür kündigte Besuch an. Icarax, der Herold von Teridax und dessen Rechte Hand winkte und zwei Wachen gingen zu der gewaltigen Tür und öffnete sie. Diabolus und Memphista traten in den Saal, gingen in die Knie und verneigten sich vor dem großen Makuta und dessen Herold. "Seit ihr bereit auszuschwärmen?" fragte Teridax. "Ja, mein Gebieter!" sprachen die beiden Makuta und standen wieder auf. Die beiden Makuta verließen den Saal und gingen zum Sammelplatz an dem die Truppen aufmarschierten oder sich auf geheis sammelten. Diabolus und Memphista blickten zufrieden auf das was sich vor ihnen auftat. Beide Makuta hatten die Erlaubnis erhalten je 63 andere Makuta speziel für ihr Team auszubilden. 'D'iabolus hatte die Hülle der Maxilos Klasse, hatte diese aber mit einem zusätzlichen Cordak Blaster auf der anderen Schulter und je einen an den Händen änlich der Hydraxon Klasse, ergänzt. Zu seinen Begleitern zählten zwei besonders gedrillte Spinax. Memphista hatte als Hülle die einer getöteten Vortixx gewählt und sich nich sonderlich die mühe gemacht die Hülle zu verändern. Für einen Laien würde sie wie Rooduka aussehen. Beide Makuta hatten bereits vor 6 Jahren den Befehl bekommen eine Sondereinheit von 126 Makuta auszu heben. Dieses Training war unbeschreiblich Hart und hatte sehr viele Makuta das Leben gekostet. Doch am Ende hatten sich 126 Makuta als Würdig erwiesen. 'D'ie Einheit bestand aus 100 Makuta in Hydraxon Roboterhüllen und 26 in Maxilos Roboterkörpern. Dazu gehörten noch eine Meute von 40 Spinax und eine Gruppe von 60 Makuta in Körpern der Antroz Klasse. Diese zählten nicht zum festen Kern der Sondereinheit und dienten als Späher und Kanonenfutter. Als weitere Soldaten hatte Teridax ihnen weitere 120 Makuta in Körpern der Mutran Klasse zu geteilt. Die gesammte Sondereinheit umfasste einen festen Kern von 126 Makuta und eine bewegliche Gruppe von 180 Makuta. Ergänzt wurde das ganze von 4 Luftschiffen, mit einer je 30 Köpfigen Besatzung aus Schattenmatoranern. Die gesammte Einheit trat in die Luftschiffe und verließ Destral. Die Luftschiff Flotte bewegte sich Richtung Daxia. Botars Entführung 'D'ie Luftschiffe näherten sich Daxia rasend schnell so das Botar der Gerade mit einem Wachen sprach keine andere Möglichkeit sah als die gesammte Luftschiff Flotte in die Grube zu teleportieren, um dort den Kampf zu riskieren. Doch in der Grube angekommen wurde das Mitglied des Ordens von Mata nui von Grauen und Hass erfüllt. Alle Gefangenen der Grube waren auf grausamste weiße umgbracht worden und kein Stein stand mehr auf dem anderen. Der Schaden und das Grauen übertraf das, was damals durch das große Beben ausgelöst wurde bei weitem. Das Gefängnis was müsam wieder aufgebaut worden war, war nun schon wieder zerstört worden doch diesmal gab es keinen einzigen Überlebenden. Der Titan des Ordens sah einige Hydraxon herum laufen doch er erkannte schnell das diese nicht die Wachen des Gefännises waren. 'A'uf einmal hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich laut lachen, "Na Botar! Überrascht das hier zu sehen?" Botar drehte sich um und sah einem Maxilos in die Augen den er noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte. Allein 4 Cordak Blaster wiesen darauf hin das dieser Maxilos nicht von Orden stammte. "Wer bist du?" fragte der Ordenstitan und hoffte etwas Zeit schinden zu können. "Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!" sprach der Maxilos unbeeindruckt. Botar blickte auf etwas was der böse Titan vor ihm in der Hand hielt. Es war ein toter Barraki. "Wo ist dein Freund Brutaka?" fragte der Maxilos mit ernstem Ton. "Ich weiß nicht wo er ist!" antwortete Botar. "Ihr vom Orden seit schlechte Lügner!" lachte der Maxilos, "Brutaka ist mit einigen anderen von hier aus zu einer Mission aufgebrochen!" "Nein, du täuscht dich!" antwortet Botar und versuchte sich nicht zu verraten. "Sicher, der hier hat was anderses gesagt!" fuhr der Maxilos fort und wedelte mit dem toten Barraki vor dem Ordensmitglied herum, "und sterbende flegen im Zeitpunkt ihres Todes immer die Wahrheit zu sagen. "'D'u übeles Scheusaal!" schrie Botar und versuchte zu einem Schlag aus zu holen. Doch der Maxilos werde den Schlag lässig ab und versetzte Botar einen Schlag zu rück, der ihn nach hinten fliegen ließ. "Wenn du was von Brutaka willst," hustet Botar, "Warum hast du dann das hier alles angerichtet!" "Das tut nichts zur Sache!" lachte der Maxilos und warf den toten Barraki weg, "Ein kleinen wenig Spass für meine Leute!" Der Ordenstitan war darüber entsetzt, wie der Maxilos diese Worte von sich gab. "Du musst einer von der Bruderschaft sein," fluchte Botar, "nur ihr Makuta könnt so verachtenswert sein." "Bist ja ein kluges Kerlchen!" lachte der Maxilos. Botar versuchte sich weg zu teleportiern doch irgend etwas verhinderte das. "Du willst doch wohl noch nicht gehen oder?" fragte der Maxilos. Dann sah der Ordenstitan nur noch die Faus des Maxilos auf sich zu rasen. "Nehmt ihn mit!" befahl Diabolus Maxilos und ging in Richtung seines Luftschiffes. Vier Makuta Hydraxon nahmen den bewusstlosen Botar mit und sperten ihn in eine speziel dafür angefertigte Zelle. Beide Telepathen des Ordens 'A'uf der Trennkrom Halbinsel herrschte Unruhe und Stress. Brutaka ging ungeduldig auf und ab. Wo bleibt dieser Barraki Carapar fragte er sich. Er wollte gerade in die Richtung gehen, in der auch der Barraki und die anderen gegangen waren. Als er Schreie hörte. Der Titan des Ordens rannte den den Schreien engegen und fand ein Bild des Grauesn vor. Überall lagen die toten Matoraner, welche einmal die Sklaven von Trennkrom waren. Aber so war es mit Befreien nicht gemeint dachte er zornig. Doch als er einen der toten Matoraner näher untersuchte, stellte er schockiert feste, das neben Trennkrom und ihnen noch jemand auf der Insel war. Der Titan beeilte sich und musste sich zusammenreißen, denn je tiefer er in das Inselinnere vorstieß auf um so mehr tote Matoraner stieß er. 'J'etzt wusste er was die Matoraner angefallen hatte. Die jenigen die noch hier waren, hatten Spinaxe dabei. Vor einer großen Höhle endeckte er neben weiterem übel zugerichteten Matoranern auch die gelähmten aber an sonsten unversehrten Körper von Vezon, Lariska und Roodaka. Aber wo war Cararpar. Der Baraki hasstete an ihm vorbei in die Höhle laut auf Trenn Krom fluchend. Brutaka rief ihm noch hinter her das der Möder der Matoraner nicht der Halbgott im Exil war. Doch Carapar hörte ihn nicht mehr. Nach einigen Minuten, die dem Mitglied des Ordens endlos lang erschien taumelte Caraper schwindelig und schwer verstört wieder aus der Höhle. "Trenn......, Trenn Krom... er, er ist, er ist!" stammelte der sonst so harte Carapar, " Trenn Krom ist tot!" "Du kannst ihn niemals im Traum erledig haben!" sprach Brutaka und blickte den immer noch wankenden Barraki an. "Ich war es auch nicht!" stammelte Carapar, "er war schon tot als ich ihn sah!" 'B'rutaka erkundigte sich selbst was passiert war. Was er sah traf ihn wie der Schlag. Verdammt murmelte er, warum musste ich mir auch diese Sauerrei ankucken. Das Mitglied des Ordens verließ die Höhle wieder und erschrak. Carapar schwebte in der Luft, nein ein Wesen was wie Roodaka aussah aber andere Waffen trug hielt den Barraki am Hals gepackt in der Luft. "Schön dich zusehen!" lachte die andere Roodaka, "Noch nie eine zweite Roodaka gesehen!" "Du bist nicht Roodaka!" schrie der Ordenstitan und wieß auf die gelähmte am Bodenliegende Roodaka. "Nein, die bin ich auch nicht!" sprach die andere Roodaka. Brutaka versuchte zu fragen wer die Doppelgängerin war doch das knacken von Carapars Hals und das krachen als das Genick brach ließ den Titan wieder verstummen. Zornig blickte er auf den toten Körper Carapars der zu Boden viel. "Das werden Bald alle wissen!" fluchte Brutaka. "Das stimmt!" lachte die Doppelgängerin von Roodaka, "man wird sagen das der Arme Carapar von dem grausamen Trenn Kromm getötet wurde." "'D'u Lügnerin!" fauchte Brutaka und hob zum Schlag mit seinen dopelten Klingen aus. Die Roodaka Doppelgängerin parierte den Schlag und ergriff die Initiative. 3 Schläge trafen das Mitglied des Ordens und Brutaka taumelte nach hinten. Das letzte was er vor dem Aufwachen in einer Zelle sah, war der Fuß der Roodaka Doppelgängerin. Benebelt blickte er in die Nachbarzelle und sah schokiert ein bekanntes Gesicht. "Botar!" fragte er gequält? "Was!, du auch!" antwortete Botar, "Sie haben dich auch geholt." Botar beschrieb seinem Ordenskamarad, wie er die zerstörter Grube vorgefunden hatte undBrutaka berichtet was er zuletzt erlebt hatte. "Wer sind die!" frgate Brutaka. "Vermutlich Makuta," sprach Botar und verwieß auf die Tür die sich öffnette. Zwei Titanen traten in den Zellentrackt. "Versucht ruhig euch weg zu teleportieren, aber es wird euch nicht gelingen!" sprach der Maxilos mit 4 Cordak Blastern, "Diese Zellen sind so konstroiert, das sie jede Form von Teleportation blocken." 'N'ach dem die beiden wieder aus dem Zellentrackt verschwunden waren, erklärte Botar das dieser Maxilos ihn niedergeschlagen und entführt hatte. Brutaka erzählte das die Roodaka Doppelgängerin ihn besiegt und mit genommen hatte, davor aber hatte sie zuerst Trenn Krom besonders brutal und heftig und dann Carapar eiskalt ermordet. Im Kommando Raum setzten sich die beiden Makuta auf ihre Plätze. Während Diabolus zu den Schattenmatoranern runter sah, die das Lufschiff steuerten, aktivierte Memphista einen Bildschirm und wartete einen Moment. "Seit gegrüßt mein Gebieter!" sprach sie zu dem Teridax der auf dem Bildschirm erschienen war," Wie haben beide Teleparten des Ordens von Mata Nui!" "Gut gemacht!" sprach der Teridax auf dem Bildschirm, dann schaltete sich der Bildschirm ab. "Geht auf Zielmodus 3!" befahl Diabolus. Die Schattenmatoraner gaben die neuen Koordinaten in das System ein ihr neues Ziel erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Teleportations Koordinaten für Odina aktiviert erklang es aus einem Lautsprecher. Odina 'D'ie Wachen sahen in den Himmel als sie das sich aufbauende Teleporterfeld sahen. Blitze zuckten um her und es donnerte wie bei einem Gewitter. Als sich das Feld stabiliesiert hatte, schossen Raktenten aus diesem herraus und schlugen in den Geschützbatterien der Dunlen Jäger Festung ein. Der Alarm der Sirenen Schrilte auf und alle verfügbaren Kräfte waren bereit den Gegner gebührend zu empfangen. Die Luftschiffe schälten sich aus dem Teleporterfeld. Nach dem sich alle 6 Luftschiffe im Luftraum von Odina befanden löste sich das Teleporterfeld auf. Alle Luftschiffe verteilten sich um die Insel. "Was haben die Vor?" fragte ein er der Dunklen Jäger. Es kam keine Antwort, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Die Augen der Dunlen Jäger weiteten sich als eine grünlich schimmernde Käseglocke die Insel von der Aussenwelt Isulierte und wieder in Nebel verging. Nach dem der Nebel verschwunden war, stellten einige der Dunklen Jäger fest, das sie ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten nicht mehr einsetzen konnten. 'D'ie Luken der Luftschiffe öffneten sich und 180 Makuta Phantoka stürtzen auf die Verteidiger der Festung zu und bannten die ersten Dunklen Jäger in Nahkämpfe. Zum entsetzlichen Nachteil der Jäger konnten die Makuta noch all ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Ein wahrer Hagel an Schattenegel ging über die Insel Odina nieder. Diabolus Maxilos schritt seiner Truppe voran auf die Mauer der Festung zu. Nichts konnte sie auch nur verlansamen. Die 4 Cordak Blaster entließen einen verherenden Feuerschlag auf die Mauer und sprengte sie auf einige 100 Meter auf. Die Makuta hatten jetzt freien Zugang zum inneren der Festung. Die Dunklen Jäger leisteten erbitterten Wiederstand doch konnten sie die Krieger der Bruderschaft nicht aufhalten. 'D'er Schattige machte sich zu einem Generalangriff bereit und teilte seine Kräfte in zwei Gruppen auf. Die eine angeführt von von Voporak sollte die Dunklen Jäger im Festungshof unterstützen und die ander die er selbst zusammen mit Sentrakh anführte würde versuchen die Festungsmauern zu sichern. Makuta Memphista Rooduka empfing die Abteilung von Sentrakh und dem Schattigen mit ihren 50 Elite Makuta Hydraxon. Die Dunklen Jäger schafften es nicht nur einen der Makuta zu fall zu bringen. Memphista feuerte einige Raketen ihrer Cordakblaster ab. Neben dem Schattigen und seinem Leibwächter Sentrakh flogen die Jäger mit einer Explosion begleitet nach hinten oder verteilten sich als Einzelteile in der Umgebung. Dann traf ein Rotor ihn und der Schattige brach gelähmt zusammen. 'A'us seiner liegenden Position sah er wie seine Dunklen Jäger die ihn so mutig verteidigten von den Makuta Hydraxon förmlich zerfetzt wurden. Ein weiterer Rotor traf Sentrakh welcher ebenfalls Gelähmt zusammensackte. Er musste mit ansehen wie die Makuta den bewegungsunfähigen Sentrakh vort trugen. Sie ließen die verletzten Jäger und ihn einfach zurück. Voporak erging es nicht anders. Währen seine Leute von den Makuta nieder gemäht wurden, lierfert er sich einen aussichtlosen Kampf gegen einen Maxilos mit vier Cordak Blastern. Dieser Makuta war ihm weit überlegen und parierte jeden Angriff des Dunklen Jägers. Am ende traf Voporak ein harter Tritt und bevöderte ihn durch die Wände eines Wachhauses. Schmerz verzert sah der Schattige, dessen Lähmung langsam nach ließ wie die Makuta mit ihrer Beute Voporak und Sentrakh abzogen. Der brutale Überfall war so schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Krakua und Mazeka 'K'arda Nui, Krakua liefen die Tränen über die Kanohi als er seinen Freund Mazeka zwischen den Krallen der Makuta zappeln sah. "Lass ihn Leben!" flehte der Toa des Schalls. "Klar werde ich ihn heute noch nicht töten," lachte Memphista und schüttelte den Matoraner bis dieser erneut vor Schmerz schrie, "dieser kleine Wurm ist Teil des Ganzen, genau wie du auch!" Krakua sah eine Chance seinen Matoraner Freund zu befreien und schlug mit seinem Schwert nach dem Arm der Makuta. Doch ein derper und harter Schlag traf ihn von der rechten Seite und schleuderte ihn fort. Schmerzverzehrt blickte der Toa auf und sah einen Maxilos mit 4 Cordak Blaster, der auf ihn zuschritt. Krakua versuche erneut das System der Roboterhülle durch eine Schallwellen zu stören oder zum Stillstand zu bringen. 'D'och irgend wer von den beiden Makuta hatte seine Elementar und Maskenkräfte gebannt. Krakua wurde erneut von einem harten Tritt getroffen und rollte über den Boden. Er hustet und versuchte sich auf zu rappeln. Kaum hatte er dies geschafft traf ihn wieder die Faust des Maxilos und ließ ihn herum wirbeln. Von Schmerzen und der Luftknappheit benebelt konnte sich der Toa nur noch müsam auf den Knien halten. Er schluckte und hoffte das bald Hilfe kam, aber diese blieb aus. All die anderen Toa Nuva waren bereits mit den anderen Maktua in Kämpfe verwickelt und wussten vieleicht noch nicht einmal das ein Mitglied des Ordens angegriffen wurde. 'D'er Toa sah verschwommen zu der anderen Makuta, die wie Vortix aus sah. Mazeka hing immer noch zwischen deren Klaue und schrie vor Angst und Schmerzen. Aus dem Luftschiff über ihnen flog ein mittelgroßes Objekt auf die Makuta zu. Krakua erkannte das es ein Käfig war. Der Matoraner schrie erneut auf als ihn Memphista in den Käfig warf. Der Toa wollte vor Wut noch einmal einen Angriff versuchen doch Doch seine Kräfte waren am Ende. Er hatte gegen so viele Makuta gekämpf, doch diese waren anders. Der Maxilos mit den 4 Cordak Blastern packte den Toa am Bein und schliff ihn durch den Sand. Das letzte was Krakua sah war das er auf den offen Käfig zu flog, dann wurde er Ohnmächtig. Vakama wird entführt 'V'akama war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Baustelle des neuen Tempels von Ta Metru zu begutachten. Dieser sollte bald das neue Domizil für die Turaga sein. Da hörte er ein raues knurren und das geräusch von Schritten. Schritte die nicht von einem Toa oder Matoraner stammten. Der Turaga wurde unruhig und blickte sich um. Da sah er sie. Zwei Spinax standen zwischen den Containern und blockierten den Ausgang ins freie Feld. Vakama ging einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um, er rannte los und die Spinax verfolgten ihn. Die beiden Kreaturen hatten ihn fast eingeholt als Trinuma sich zwischen ihm und die Spinax warf. Die beiden Wachhunde waren für das Ordensmitglied kein Problem doch folgetn bald mehr und mehr Spinax. Trinuma warf den Turaga auf seine Schultern und kletterte an der Wand einer der Manufakturen hoch. Auf dem Dach setzten sie ihre Flucht fort und erreichten beinahe das freie Feld von wo aus sie gut hätten verschwinden können. 'D'och eine Gruppe von Hydraxonn schnitt ihnen den Weg ab und zwang sie einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Die beiden flohen weiter über die Dächer und wurden nun auch von den Hydraxonn Robotern verfolgt. Trinuma sah keine gute Idee darin die Gegner anzugreifen, denn sowohl die Spinax wie auch die Hydraxonn waren beträchtlich in der Überzahl. Immer wieder wurden sie zu Wegänderungen gezwungen und waren schließlich in einer Sackkasse gefangen. Trinuma stellte sich vor Vakama und machte sich zum Kampf bereit. Aus dem nichts schälte sich ein Maxilos Roboter mit 4 Cordak Blastern. Dieser packte Trinuma noch bevor das Ordensmitglied etwas dagege tuen konnte und hob es in die höhe. Vor den Augen des verschreckten und vor Wut kochendem Vakam warf der Maxilos Trinuma in die luft und verpasste ihm ein Faustschlag das dieser durch die Wand des Lagerhauses brach. "'D'u musst die schon was besseres Einfallen lassen!" keuchte Trinuma und wankte auf den Maxilos zu. "Ach wirklch!" lachte dieser hämisch und trat das Mitglied des Ordens durch eine andere Wand der Halle. Wieder rappelte sich Trinuma auf und stellte sich dem bösem Titan entgegen. Diabolos packte Trinuma erneut und schleuderte ihn mit voller wucht in das Nachbargebäude. Dann feuererte er alle seine Cordak Raketen in dieses. Die Explosion war heftig und der Turaga spürte die Hitze der Explosion. "Komm Vakama!" sprach Diabolus kaltblütig und ließ Vakama von zwei Hydraxon festnehmen. Traurig blickte Turaga Vakam auf das brennende und fast zerstörte Gebäude und hoffte das Trinuma das Inferno überlebt hatte unirgend wer in der ferne die Explosion gesehen hatte. Kategorie:Epos